


Meesha the Quarian Engineer

by dstrawberrygirl



Series: N7 Special Operations [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect N7 Special Operations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstrawberrygirl/pseuds/dstrawberrygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To become a member of the elite N7 Special Forces was to achieve recognition as one of the galaxy's elite. Fighting the enemy on the frontlines, facing danger every day, this was not a job for the faint of heart. Meesha felt honored to have been chosen to join this squad, and she was determined to prove her ability in the field alongside her squadmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meesha the Quarian Engineer

  


As the rockets sailed over her head, Meesha cursed quietly to herself. The Geth were very capable enemies, learning from each encounter, always adapting their technique. Their latest adaptation had been to install additional capacity to their rocket trooper units, and damn if they weren’t precise. 

Meesha held position a moment longer, waited for the whoosh as the rocket zoomed by, then popped out of cover to fire off a quick incendiary at the source of the rockets. This time, it was successful, forcing the trooper out into the open as he fought to fight off the flames but it was too late. Meesha fired a single shot to the head, putting an end to his dance, and ran to the next wall and surveyed the area.

Joining the ranks of the elite group that called themselves the N7 Special Operations had been an easy decision. She’d previously been part of the Quarian Special Projects division, lead by Admiral Daro’Xen vas Moreh, and had been one of the core developers on the Arc Pistol development team. While she had served Admiral Xen for many years, Meesha had been inspired by stories of the legendary Admiral Tali Zorah vas Normandy - they had briefly met, shortly after Tali had returned from her pilgrimage, and Meesha had heard the incredible descriptions of Sovereign and the indoctrinated Geth. Of course, the council could deny the existence of the Reapers all they liked, but the Quarians existed outside of the council races, and for the most part the mutual avoidance worked ok. Tali’s data had been incredible, and thanks to her ties to Admiral Xen, Meesha had been given a copy of the data - she had looked through all the information and  compared it to some ancient samples from one of the systems they had passed through in recent months. It was terrifying.

When the call to arms had been received - that stoic human Admiral Hackett no less - the elite of the galaxy listened - and most responded. It didn’t take much to comprehend the scale of the ask - giant living machines, attacking and destroying everything in their path, contributing their part in the cycle. Meesha’s frontline presence was not hers by choice, but during the final battles with the Geth to take back Rannoch she had proved to be exceptionally capable, keeping the heat off her squadmates by laying down support fire while reducing the effectiveness of enemy armor using a unique mix of cryo and incendiary artillery, and also providing additional support by coordinating her defense turret. Xen had recommended her to Hackett, and while initially reluctant, she’d agreed to the assignment on the basis that the Quarian fleet could benefit greatly from interspecies cooperation. In Xen’s eyes, this was for obtaining a wider range of cutting-edge technology more quickly than traditional methods. But Meesha remembered Tali, and her unique role in an interspecies force that successfully defeated Saren. If strength truly came through diversity, she’d find out and use that strength for the benefit of all.

Another rocket - this time from behind her - where were they coming from? Meesha ran to the side of the ancient rubble - Tuchanka was a land full of history and destruction, though it seemed to be locked towards the destruction part. She fired off a cryo burst towards a shimmer in the air - a tell-tale sign of a pair of cloaked hunters. And indeed it was - as the cryo charge hit them, they both decloaked, and her team started to lay down some extra fire. They’d been sent in to hold this position, having heard rumors of indoctrinated Geth across the sector. They’d retrieved some crucial intel from a drone that they had to escort to an upload location (and Meesha had taken great care to take a copy shortly after!), eliminated some key personnel, and working together they had retrieved two classified devices. They just had to hold another 60 seconds while waiting for a shuttle to get them safely home.

Her squad  - well, she’d never imagine serving with such an eclectic group. A Salarian formerly with the STG, specializing in infiltration. A Turian soldier, equipped with some cutting edge weaponry, and a Batarian - one of the few left after the initial attack by the Reapers. Lead by a Human Admiral to boot, this could never have been predicted. They were an incredible team - they’d managed to run rings around a couple of Reaper raids on some outlying colonies before being sent into the heart of Tuchanka.

Thirty seconds left, Meesha and the team started to make for the landing pad. With the data safely retrieved, airborne assault teams could sweep in and clear out the remaining Geth forces. Meesha dodged left to avoid yet another rocket before she spied a group of Pyros moving closer to her Salarian friend. “Pyros!” she shouted, as she called in her turret drone to defend her team. Savit, the Turian soldier, turned and laid down some cover fire as Blades the Batarian (not his real name, the nickname had been given to him by some of the Humans on the team but it most certainly suited him due to his striking armor and blade attack gauntlets) ran round the corner to carve them an exit route.

Meesha fired off a massive incendiary device towards the Pyros, and it hit the mark. The tank on the first Pyro exploded, causing the second to stagger long enough for her to fire off a couple of rounds from her Carnifex. Savit dragged her towards the landing pad, “We’re done here, come on!” and they ran to the shuttle. With seconds to spare, they jumped aboard. Meesha looked down on the scene - once this group were eliminated, the Krogan could reclaim this part of their own homeworld and the allied forces would have some valuable intelligence that could help the war effort.


End file.
